The invention relates to the field of electrical receptacle boxes of the type mounted on a wall stud to hold an electrical receptacle such as an outlet or a switch or the like. In particular, the invention relates to such a receptacle box for mounting on a metal wall stud.
Metal wall studs find increasing use in commercial and residential construction because of superior durability and longevity characterstics. However, mounting electrical receptacle boxes to them presents special problems because they are not as readily penetrable as wood by usual fasteners. For purposes of economy, especially when constructing a commercial building, it is desirable to mount the receptacle box to the wall stud as efficiently as is practical. In the prior art, clips are used which have a clamp portion which is forcefully fitted to an edge of the box. Another portion of the clip is fastened to the front of the metal stud either by another spring clamp or by a screw. In either case, this portion is covered by wall board and presents a bulge that must be considered. Such installation is time consuming and does not mount the receptacle box in as sturdy a fashion as desirable.